


Alternative

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Power Rangers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Power Rangers Fusion, BAMF Leo Fitz, F/M, Fitz needs some sleep, Gen, Sleep Deprivation, The Doctor is from the fear dimension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Our dimension hangs in the balance will Fitz be able to find a solution, JK of course he will and he'll kick some ass as well.





	Alternative

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is third time I'm posting this story, because I had forgotten I had posted it already when I posted it the second time. I am sorry for the inconvenience, please enjoy the story.

**Alternative**

Fitz had been working non-stop without any sleep. Jemma was concerned for her husband he needed to rest. “Fitz can I talk to you for a second?” she asked.

“Sure, is something wrong?” he asked.

“I think you need to get some sleep,” he opened his mouth to protest but the stern look on Jemma’s face stopped him, “please, you’ve been working so hard, the world will still be here when you wake up, got to our bunk and just rest, you won’t find a solution if you’re sleep deprived,”

Fitz relented and said, “You’re right, I have been working too hard,” he started to feel the fatigue set in.

“I’ll wake you up in a few hours, I promise” Jemma said as she kissed him on the cheek.

“I love you,” Fitz said as he left the room.

“Love you too,” Jemma replied.

“Keep a weapon close, you don’t know when something from the fear dimension will pop up.”

“I will,” Jemma assured him.

Fitz lay down in bed and pulled the covers over him. Six hours later he woke up with a solution. “I’ve got it,” Fitz said as he got out of bed and changed into a fresh set of clothes. He grabbed his morpher too, just in case and put in his pocket.

When he got to Elena’s room everyone had scared looks on their faces. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Fitz, the Doctor, he’s here,” Jemma said.

“How?” Fitz asked.

“Fear dimension, Turbo” Mack answered.

“I guess it was only a matter of time before he showed up,” Fitz said taking a deep breath.

“You okay Fitz?” Jemma asked.

“Yeah, it’s just I wake up with a solution, and my worst fear shows up, what are the odds?” Fitz said in an attempt to lighten things up and that got a small smirk from everyone, even Deke. Then an LMD showed up and Fitz morphed into his white ranger armor and reduced the LMD to scrap. He powered down and said, “Where’s Daisy?”

“He has her,” Jemma said.

“I’m going down,” Fitz said, “alone, I can’t risk him hurting you, it’s me he wants anyway.” Simmons reluctantly nodded, and Fitz kissed her saying, “I’ll be back.”

Fitz exited the elevator on the floor where the dimensional rift was and sure enough the Doctor was there getting ready to operate on Daisy. “Let her go Leopold,” Fitz said.

The Doctor pointed to the two LMDs saying “take care of him,”

The LMDs attacked and Fitz took them down easily without even having to morph. This made the Doctor get up and clap tauntingly, “bravo, bravo,” he said smugly. Then he laughed and said, “Then again those were robots, fighting a man is different.”

“You’re not a man, you’re a monster.”

“AND YOU’RE WEAK” the Doctor said.

“Prove it,” Fitz said as they both took out their morphers. “It’s morphin time.”

“HYDRA power” and they both changed into their armors, Fitz’s was white with a blue SHIELD logo emblazoned on the chest, while the Doctors was green, with a black chest plate with a red HYDRA symbol emblazoned in the center, his helmet had a red visor only adding to his evil.

The Doctor leaped at Fitz, and Fitz side-stepped him and countered with a punch, the Doctor countered with a right hook that Fitz blocked, and he countered with a haymaker to the face.

“Stings doesn’t it?” Fitz said.

“Once I kill you, Jemma’s next,” the Doctor said.

“I’d like to see you try,” Fitz said as he kicked the Doctor in the face cracking his visor causing his helmet to shut down leaving him blind. While he took his helmet off Fitz disappeared from his line of sight.

“Where are you?” the Doctor said, and Fitz ran up to him from behind and punched him in the back of the head and followed up with a relentless assault of punches and kicks.

“I’m not you, and I never will be” Fitz said and followed up with a tornado kick sending the Doctor into the rift. He then went and untied Daisy.

“Nice moves Fitz,” Daisy said.

“It was nothing,” Fitz replied as he powered down his armor. “I have a solution on how to close the rift with the Gravatonium, but you’re not going to like it.”

“What is it?”

“We need your powers,” Fitz said, “listen I’m sorry, I’ve tried to find other solutions but it’s the only one that I’m certain will work.”

“Okay,” Daisy said.

They returned to the med bay and Fitz said, “Jemma I’m going to need you to prep for surgery.”

“Surgery, why?” Jemma asked with a puzzled look on her face.

“We need to get this implant out of me, so I can use my powers to close the rift,” Daisy said.

“Daisy, are you sure about this, if even one tiny thing goes wrong, you could end up paralyzed or worse,” Jemma cautioned.

“I know, but we’re running out of time, it’s either this or nothing,” Daisy said.

**20 minutes later…**

Daisy was laid out on her side on the operating table with Fitz and Jemma looking down at her. “Sorry, we couldn’t find anymore painkillers,” Fitz apologized upfront as he restrained Daisy, so she doesn’t thrash around.

“Do what you have to do Fitz,” Daisy said giving him the go ahead to remove the implant.

“Okay,” Fitz said as he took a deep breath.

Once Fitz had cut into Daisy where he could remove the implant, he grabbed the tweezers and said “okay, Daisy removing the implant now, this will hurt a lot,” he said not sugar coating anything. He slowly removed the implant, Daisy gritted her teeth at the intense pain. Fitz completely removed the implant and put it in a nearby dish, so he could analyze it later. Jemma stitched up the incision.

Daisy was freed from her restraints and said “okay, what now?”

“Follow me,” Fitz said, and the trio headed back downstairs where the rift was.

Once they got to the rift Fitz said, “You need to use your powers to move the gravitonium into the sphere, once that’s done I’ll activate it,”

“Okay,” Daisy said, and she did as Fitz instructed. Once she was done Fitz picked up the sphere, approached the rift, set the sphere down on the ground, he pressed the button and Fitz moved away to a safe distance and the device did its job and closed the rift for good.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, now that that crisis was over. “So, what do we do now?” Deke asked.

“Well now, I’m going to get some sleep,” Fitz said, and Jemma took his hand leading him back to their bunk.

The two lay down comfortably in their bed, “We’re going on a long holiday after we save the world,” Jemma said.

“Yeah, we need a long vacation after everything,” Fitz replied to his wife as they snuggled into each other’s arms. “I love you Jemma.”

“I love you too,” she replied, and they kissed each other good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments below.


End file.
